Tempted
by ResurreXtion
Summary: [Complete] Originally one part split in two, my one and only Selvine, gasp it was torturous, but here it is, Irvine as the classic philanderer RR please
1. Tempted Part One

Tempted  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft, therefore I can't own Final Fantasy VIII nor Seifer and Selphie... But this is a Selvine! And the song Tempted,  
  
Yes, for once I am doing a Selvine. This will be remembered for a long time. But to stay true to my roots... right, I used a song. And a poem called Hidden Shame. Anyways, I don't have anything against Irvine, quite the contrary (I find him a dashing and virile ;-) young man that reminds me all too much of my fav X-Man Remy) but Selvines get annoying after a while, but (again) I decided to take a stab at it. This is pretty much cut and dried and originally placed into one part, but it was kind of long so I separated it a bit.  
  
poem  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"too obvious"  
  
-song-  
  
`recorded voice`  
  
¤ time passing by  
  
? Meanwhile  
  
Onward noble steed:  
  
Selphie suppressed a groan as she looked at the stack of papers before her. *How am I suppose to grade all these?* She thumped her head on her desk as the smell of leather surrounded her. "Hey, beautiful," the leather said.  
  
"Hey, Irvine," she replied as a kiss was planted on her cheek.  
  
"So what is this buffalo gal up to?" Irvine leaned back on her desk, facing her. He tenderly touched her forehead. "Trying to kill brain cells, are we?"  
  
"No. I just have all these papers to grade. I think I have another all- nighter." It was Irvine's turn to suppress a groan.  
  
Sure, I love you's and kisses expresses  
  
But that isn't enough for me  
  
If I don't get what I want  
  
I become like a spoiled brat,  
  
Who was refused his candy  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Sorry, Irvy, but I have to finish."  
  
"Why assign them in the first place?"  
  
"Well, if you ever taken the SeeD exam, you would know that the written part is not easy. I have to let them practice." By this time Irvine lost all interest in the topic and was watching her every movement. She was talking, but he did not hear a word.  
  
"You're so cute when you're being practical," he said interrupting her.  
  
"Irvine... you weren't even listening to me. But that is final. I have these to grade, so we're just going to have to cancel tonight."  
  
"And here I thought I was suppose to do the cancelling... Fine, fine." He kissed her cheek again. "I'll check on you later. Don't work yourself too hard."  
  
"Bye, Irvine."  
  
"Adios, lovely."  
  
¤  
  
The one difference is that I turn away  
  
I grow cold and distant and hide my shame  
  
I hide it well that you can tell  
  
By the crazed look in my eyes  
  
All of my lies, for I was tempted  
  
"Hi, Irvine," a feminine voice called him. He turned half-expecting it to be Selphie. It was Frost, the new girl from Trabia. Funny how they coincide.  
  
"Howdy, Frost," he said with a slur.  
  
"Soo... Selphie's busy, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That she's too busy, nowadays."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I mean, you two are getting married soon, and you can't even spend a romantic evening together."  
  
"Where is this going?" The confusion in his face was apparent.  
  
"Oh, please, Irvine. I may be from Trabia and the depths of the abyss, but everyone's heard of the infamous Galbadian womanizer." Irvine choke, glad they were in an empty corridor.  
  
"Yeah, well, I promised Selphie."  
  
"It must be... real hard for you." Frost came closer to him, running her fingers up his chest. He looked at her as he snatched her hands away from him.  
  
"No." He dropped her hands and walked off leaving a frustrated Frost.  
  
"Just you wait Kinneas."  
  
¤  
  
He needed a very cold shower. Forget that. He had to order some ice or something. His subconscious was telling him that Frost would be cold enough but he ignored the nagging and wiped the thought of him and Frost doing things that he had promised not to, like the froth on a mocha cappuccino. As the freezing water hit his body, he came back to reality. He contemplated what Frost had said. True, he had been known throughout, as the Galbadian philanderer, but that was so long ago. Long before he found Selphie again. The little girl that had won his heart when he was little, still held it now, nearly fifteen years later. He didn't want it back. But then again, it was just his heart. She had no real claim on anything else, but he did give it all to her. His thoughts trailed away from Frost and Selphie to one thing that stood in his way.  
  
Nida.  
  
Of course, Selphie denied having any feelings for the ignored SeeD, Irvine had had his suspicions. After all, Nida was also an instructor and often held classes with Selphie. They would spend breaks between classes together. That was when Irvine started checking up on Selphie. To his surprise and gladness, as a matter of fact, she had scolded him and slapped Nida when he made a move. That was his Selphie. Loyal to him down to the roots. Now only if he would be, too.  
  
You have been so strong  
  
Always more than me,  
  
You proved me so wrong  
  
I never deserved a chance  
  
You turned me away  
  
For I was so tempted  
  
But you, you never swayed   
  
Irvine turned off the water when he was unable to feel his fingers. The after effects of Frost lasted longer then he thought. After drying up, he threw on some clothes and left the room to go back to Selphie. All the way he thought of Frost, fearing that the coquette would try to jump him, or something. He started to speed up through the corridors and finally reached Selphie's classroom. She was in their with... Nida. Irvine tried to regain his momentarily outlandish composure as he nudged the door open.  
  
"Howdy, little lady," he said hugging his fiancée from behind. "Hey, Nida."  
  
"Hello, Irvine," Nida replied. He nervously gathered his papers together and stood up. "I'll be going now."  
  
"All right, bye Nida," Selphie chimed. When Nida left, she turned to Irvine. "Well, Mr. Casanova, looks like you scared poor Nida away."  
  
"Uh-huh," he replied pulling up a chair next to Selphie. "And what was he doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing like Frost, anyway." Irvine looked at her, surprised.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways, Mr. Kinneas." He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. But just to make sure...  
  
"I didn't do anything," he blurted.  
  
"I know, Irvy. I trust you." She placed a hand on his. She left it there for a moment before returning to her work. Fatigue strained her small face.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, just tired. Nida came here to tell me that Squall lined up a mission for me and several of the SeeD candidates for tomorrow morning, and..." He stood up and stood behind her, doing what he did best. He started massaging the kinks out of her shoulder and back. She sighed in bliss as the strain in her muscles were released. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why doncha take a break?" His hands moved down to her lower back and kept on going lower, until Selphie realized what he meant. She jumped up slightly in her chair, not so much as to stand up.  
  
"Irvine!" She kept herself from slapping him. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Yes?" She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. She stood up.  
  
"Don't do this, Irvine. Please, you promised." He didn't exactly look to happy as he nodded and walked out of the classroom. Selphie's eyes followed him, worried if he would do something stupid because of her rejection.  
  
Irvine was mumbling to himself as he went back to his room. A hand roughly pulled him back and a pair of icy blue eyes looked at him. He had expected this, really. It became obvious as his lips latched onto Frost's.  
  
She turned up her charm to the max  
  
When she heard she had what I was looking for  
  
I thought it was a joke, my heart belonged to you  
  
And when she started flashing  
  
I had stopped laughing  
  
But it was when I was in her arms  
  
I saw the harm I brought to you  
  
And now you will leave, since you already know  
  
¤  
  
Selphie decided she was going to talk to Irvine. She had to make sure everything was all right before she left. She had a few minutes before she had to collect her students and leave, so she decided to go then. Skipping to his room, she hummed a small tune. As she came to a stop she arrived at a door. She knocked it lightly for a while, but getting no response she took out a spare key and opened it to enter the room. As soon as her foot made contact with the floor, the key followed suite. She slammed the door behind her and ran out of the hallway of the dorms to nowhere in particular. She bumped into Nida.  
  
"Selphie?" he asked as he tried to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"Nida..." she whispered. She held back her tears and grabbed his hand. "Is everyone ready to leave for the mission? I was afraid that I was late."  
  
"N-no! Actually I just was... securing the plane. Your students are waiting in the front though."  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran to the lobby. A group of students waited for her. "Okay, everyone... ready?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," they all replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bewildered Irvine looking for her. Nida came up to them.  
  
"Everything is set to go," he said. Irvine spotted her.  
  
"Let's go then," Selphie commanded. She lead the group away from Irvine as they went through the front gate. As the students went into the jet, Irvine caught up to Selphie.  
  
"Selphie..." he said grabbing her arm. She pulled away and started toward the jet. He pulled her back. "Don't leave."Of course the context of his request wasn't as obvious as it seemed. He wasn't speaking of her mission.  
  
"Why should I stay?" She tore away from him, jabbing her hand to his chest as much to hurt him and keep him away as to make him take her hand for a moment and boarded the jet. The door closed, as did the chapter of their life together. Irvine opened his grasp on her missing hand to see the ring that had once bound them.  
  
I was too blind to be right  
  
You deserve someone true  
  
And now you are gone  
  
Cause the wrong I've done  
  
For I was tempted  
  
¤ A few months later:  
  
Selphie adjusted her veil. She looked over at Cid who smiled warmly at her. "Are you ready, Selphie?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. He offered her his arm, which she accepted.  
  
"Let's go." Rinoa and Quistis gave curt nods as the doors in front of them were opened. The little girl before them went down the aisle. Rinoa and Quistis followed suite. Finally, Cid led Selphie out as the organ started 'Here Comes the Bride'. Her vision was slightly blurred by the white veil, but she could figure who was there and who wasn't. Edea was dabbing her eyes, Squall, Zell, and Nida all looked a little nervous at the altar. Seifer gave his ever wide smirk as he watched the younger girl in front of him come closer. It was kind of symbolic of their relationship over the years. He saw her dating Irvine, to be engaged to him to breaking up, and then much to everyone's surprise, becoming engaged to Nida. He had been there for her and now he was honoured by being the best man at the wedding. He wasn't so sure about the honoured part. Unlike everyone else, Seifer was sceptical about the relationship Selphie held with Nida. But now he had much more important matters at hand. Like finding the zipper to Quistis's dress.  
  
Selphie knew who wasn't there, without a glance at the crowd. Irvine. She had even tried to invite him. The invitation was sent back, unopened, wrinkled from wet stains, as if from rain, or tears, Selphie had quietly told herself. Cid nudged her to reality as he placed her hands in Nida's.  
  
"Dearly beloved," Squall began, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of two of our dear friends, Nida and Selphie. We celebrate with them on this happy day, and wish them all the best on their journey together in life. If there is anyone in this room that thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" Selphie half-expected, half-wished that Irvine would break in and tell her that he still loved her, but only silence answered. "The rings." Seifer produced them immediately."Nida Michel Thomas, do you take Selphie Catherine Tilmitt, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish her, to honour and to keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the good times and the bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Nida replied.  
  
"Selphie, do you take Nida to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish him, to honour and to keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the good times and the bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I..." Selphie started. *No turning back.* "Do." They place the rings in their respective places.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Nida did just so.  
  
¤  
  
-I bought a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a flannel for my face  
  
Pajamas, a hairbrush, new shoes and a case.  
  
I said to my reflection, Let's get out of this place.  
  
Passed the church and the steeple, the laundry on the hill  
  
Billboards and the buildings  
  
Memories of it still keep calling and calling  
  
But forget it all I know I will  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
  
What's been going on  
  
Now that you have gone there's no other  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
  
I'm at the car park, the airport, the baggage carousel  
  
The people keep on grabbing, ain't wishing I was well  
  
I said, "It's no occasion. It's no story I can tell."  
  
At my bedside, empty pocket, a foot without a sock  
  
Your body gets much closer  
  
I fumble for the clock, alarmed by the seduction  
  
I wish that it would stop  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
  
What's been going on  
  
Now that you have gone there's no other  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
  
I bought a novel, some perfume, a fortune all for you  
  
But it's not my conscience that hates to be untrue.  
  
I asked of my reflection,  
  
Tell me what is there to do?  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
  
What's been going on  
  
Now that you have gone there's no other  
  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
  
Tempted but the truth is discovered-  
  
Irvine closed the door to his car after he got out and slowly went back to the Garden. Galbadia Garden. His home. The people greeted him, the same old thing. He was the hero of the Garden, the one who had helped in the destruction of Ultimacia. The reason for their safety. But it wasn't the same. He had become a recluse, a hermit oblivious to the flirting of even the prettiest faces. Headmaster Martine, reinstated after the Sorceress' Wars, found it quite irritating after a while. That was why he was going to do something about it. They met just outside his room. Irvine looked at his headmaster square in the eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he said uncaringly.  
  
"What is wrong Irvine?" the Headmaster asked. He was concerned like any other good headmaster. "You've seem to change since you return from Balamb."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"But... you've changed, so much so.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's nice to know. But that doesn't explain why you seem down." The older man stepped closer to the younger. "You can tell me." Irvine shook his head and tried to get around Martine. The Headmaster didn't relent. "I've known you since you were a little boy, Irvine. I know you better then that. What is wrong? Is it that... what's her name again?"  
  
"It's Selphie!" The anger in his voice confirmed Martine's doubt. He hadn't forgotten the girl's name.  
  
"What is she doing that is bothering you? The fact that she just got married? That she probably still loves you? That you still love her? Am I hitting them?" Irvine pushed Martine away and unlock his room door. Martine followed, closing the door and before he knew it, Irvine was on the ground his body shaking with bone-deep sobs. Martine tried his best to comfort the grieving man, with little success. There was only one person that could stop the young man's pain. 


	2. Tempted Part Two

Tempted  
  
¤ A month later  
  
Selphie stretched out, her arms screaming in pain. *When Irvine was here...* Nida had left, long ago, for his side was cold. She trudged to the bathroom and tenderly checked her fresh bruises and cuts as well as the old. She had acting down to the fine art, now. Everyone believed her same old stories. Other times they didn't notice. What? That she didn't love Nida. That he was using her as the punching bag for all the years of negligence and being ignored. It was always the quiet ones. She didn't know why she was sticking up for Nida, and was glad no one was becoming suspicious.  
  
?  
  
Seifer was quietly following Nida, staying just right in the shadow. He was leery of the formerly shy man. As they passed the dormitories, Seifer branched off, to visit Selphie. He was getting better at surpassing the pass codes to the doors, he mused as he opened the door to the room Selphie and Nida shared. She was in the bathroom, he could tell. He sat down on the bed, carefully made. She came out clad in a petite bathrobe, not noticing that he was there went to her cabinet and picked out some clothing. He softly coughed to get her attention. She turned, wearily, to face him.  
  
"Seifer," she said barely above a whisper. He stood up and walked over to her. Lifting back the sleeves of her bathrobe, he inspected her arms for what he expected to be there.  
  
"How long?" She was trapped.  
  
"A week after the wedding." He let the bathrobe fall back in place. "Please, don't tell anyone. They'll have him kicked out." Seifer looked into her eyes. Something he didn't expect lashed out at him.  
  
Seifer stepped away from her, unable to say anything. Selphie glanced at the clock, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"You have to get out of here. Nida's class is about to start. He'll be back to get his things."  
  
"I..." She didn't let him say a word more, pushing him out of the room. Before he could do anything she slammed the door on his face. He walked off and nearly bumped into Nida as he rounded a corner.  
  
"Good morning, Seifer," he said cheerily.  
  
"Morning..." Seifer mumbled walking away, "sadistic..."  
  
¤  
  
Irvine glanced at the blinking answering machine. He contemplated pushing the button. It couldn't be any bad news. Nothing seemed worst then losing the woman he loved. He pushed the button.  
  
`Irvine, it's me Seifer. You need to get back to Balamb immediately. The whole Selphie-Nida thing is fake. She doesn't love him and he's hurting her. I saw the bruises with my own eyes. She's hurting. She needs you know more then ever. Think about it. Selphie's becoming masochistic, I'm sure of it. She seems to be getting happy with her new life, and I won't watch that happen. If you don't come, I think I might have to kill Nida myself and ruin any chance of you getting back with her. So stop moping and get back here.`  
  
Staring at the machine, he was now thinking whether to go. No thinking necessary. He picked up his trilby.  
  
¤  
  
Seifer was quite amused. He had left a message on Irvine's machine only two hours from the time he saw the tall cowboy waltz into Balamb as though he had a second chance at life. In a sense, it wasn't far from the truth.  
  
The taller man approached the other. "See you got my message?" Seifer said.  
  
"Where is she?" Irvine asked, a smile trying to find its way to his lips.  
  
"I don't know. There was some sort of plan change. About this time, she usually meets him in the cafeteria for lunch, but not today." Seifer watched Irvine's hands closely, or rather the fists that they were slowly forming. "Um... but I think I know someone who knows where they could be."  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on." The pair walked towards the elevator to get to the classrooms. The blonde instructor was already there, though along with Zell, Rinoa and Squall. "Quistis..."  
  
"Guess what, Seifer?" she interrupted him mid sentence in an excited voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Selphie's pregnant!" The others nodded their happiness. Seifer's face was flushed. "What's wrong Seifer? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Chipper," he muttered turning to face Irvine. It was then the others noticed their old comrade.  
  
"Oh, no,"Rinoa gasped.  
  
"It's over," Irvine whispered. Seifer grinned.  
  
"Not yet it isn't," he replied.  
  
"What isn't?" Squall asked, curious about the strange expression on Seifer's face and the sudden appearance of Irvine. The latter two looked at each other for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Selphie never loved Nida. She only married the guy cause, well, she was kind of blinded, in anger." Seifer shrugged as he lowered his voice annoyed at his next statement. "He's abusing her and stuff." There was silence following that statement. Seifer's grin was long gone, but a small reluctant smirk came up. "Breath people. She isn't gonna get better if you guys faint from suffocation." With a dramatic swish of his trench coat, he turned to push Irvine towards the infirmary. "Come on, cowboy, we got a damsel in distress to rescue. And remember subtlety is the key to not being discovered." They ran to the infirmary and bumped into the plump (teehee) doctor.  
  
"Irvine, what a surprise!" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed. Inside one of the rooms Selphie perked up at the name mentioned. A pressure built in her arm and she yelped when it became unbearable. She looked up to see Nida and saw the anger in his face. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Don't say a word or else," he hissed. Selphie meekly nodded as she force the tears in her eyes from pouring out. "Now let's see what this cowboy is doing here." Seifer came in followed by an irate Irvine and a confused doctor.  
  
"Selphie," Irvine managed to whisper. Seifer none to gently clasped Nida on the shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations," he said trying not to scowl or smile awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks," Nida replied in a manner that sounded like he didn't mind the pain in his shoulder. Irvine was looking right at Selphie.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" Seifer asked pulling Nida out without time to reply. He winked at Irvine to encourage the depressed cowboy. Dr. Kadowaki followed suite leaving the former couple to themselves.  
  
"Selphie," Irvine repeated.  
  
"Hi, Irvine," Selphie greeted. Something was hidden in her tone. Irvine turned to make sure Nida couldn't see either of them. When he was sure Seifer took the algolagnic man away he came closer to Selphie. He took her hands without a comment and pulled back the sleeves of her large sweater to reveal the bruises Seifer talked none to happily about. Selphie made no attempt to hide them from Irvine. He continued to check for cuts, scrapes, scars, anything to feed the fire for his urge to kill Nida. Finding a few, he covered her arms and engulfed her in a hug. "Irvy?" He pulled back to find any sign of pain in her eyes. Nothing.  
  
"How can you let him do this to you?"  
  
"Because I can, Irvine. Besides... I love him." Irvine stepped back and shook his head. Seifer and Nida came back in. Irvine continued to shake his head, in denial. Seifer patted Selphie's apparent belly.  
  
"Take care of that baby," he said with his trademark smirk. Seifer turned to Irvine and shook his friend on the shoulder roughly. It seemed he was doing that a lot that day. "Come on, cowboy. Congrats, Selph, see ya both later." He gave a slight wave before dragging Irvine out of the infirmary. When he was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Irvine. "So?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jeez, turning into Squall are we?"  
  
"No, she loves Nida. She loves him." Seifer shook his head.  
  
"She's only saying it. You can see it in her eyes. She's lying to convince herself that she does. You have a chance."  
  
"I wish..."  
  
"Let's go. I promised Nida a big present for the baby. I want to make sure it's real big, cuz yer gonna help me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
¤  
  
Irvine was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the plan was hatched by Seifer. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Zell were in on the plan, agreeing to help their friends get back together. Rinoa was pinning up a large sign congratulating the expectant parents. Zell was securing the food. Squall invite all the people at the Garden personally to the party. Quistis followed the couple around to make sure they never came near the quad where the party was being set up. Seifer had created the entire party as part of the plan. The party guests came in groups or a person at a time until the place became filled. Seifer grabbed the mic and jumped on stage. "Can I get everyone's attention?" he called. The quad became eerily quiet as everyone focussed on Seifer. "We're are going to turn off the lights for a moment as we anticipate Nida and Selphie's arrival. Just a warning." The lights turned off one by one. Voices could be heard coming from above the stairs from the corridor leading to the rest of the Garden.  
  
"Why is it dark in here, Quisty?" a voice people could easily identify as Selphie's.  
  
"Well..." The lights immediately turned on as everyone yelled.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Confetti and balloons flew as noisemakers were blown. Selphie backed up nervously into Nida. He pushed her slightly forward. The party commenced as the couple came down. Selphie was immediately surrounded by her students and various females in the Garden as was Nida, except it was his students and the males in the Garden. Irvine glanced at Seifer who gave a knowing wink.  
  
"Attention again people," Seifer said into the microphone. Everyone again turned to the stage. "As a little tidbit for Nida and Selphie, I took the liberty of creating this video from the very first day they became a couple till today." The video started up showing scenes from everything. The marriage came up and the after party and then the screen became dark. The picture started up again and everyone gasped as the vision of Nida hitting Selphie filled their minds. It took much strength to avert their eyes to glance at the extremely nervous Nida and the terrified Selphie. Irvine came up to Selphie.  
  
"It's now or never Selph," he said. "Are you going to leave him or stay?" The disciplinary committee came up towards the trio. "What's it going to be, little lady?" Selphie looked back and forth at the two men. She stopped and stared right at Nida. Irvine sighed. "I love you, Selph. I never meant to hurt you." He turned to walk away when he heard a loud slap. He turned back to see a bewildered Nida being taken away by the Disciplinary Committee.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow," Selphie yelped holding onto her hand. She turned to Irvine and hugged him. Irvine who was too surprised to speak fell back a bit before returning the loving gesture by matching it with a kiss.  
  
"Glad you like the present, Selphie," Seifer remarked in an almost crass manner.  
  
"What was the present anyway?" Nida asked pausing at the stairs with the Committee around him.  
  
"For the baby to have a real father, a real good father." Selphie looked at Irvine.  
  
"The best father."  
  
¤  
  
"Dearly beloved," Squall began yet again, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of two of our dear friends, Irvine and Selphie. We celebrate with them on this happy day, and wish them all the best on their journey together in life. If there is anyone in this room that thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Blessed silence fill the air. "The rings." Seifer produced them again, this time proudly."Irvine Elliot Kinneas, do you take Selphie Catherine Tilmitt, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish her, to honour and to keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the good times and the bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Irvine replied.  
  
"Selphie, do you take Irvine to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish him, to honour and to keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through the good times and the bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." The rings were placed.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Irvine gladly complied, and this time, Selphie returned the kiss.  
  
The End  
  
Well there's my Selvine. Probably the one and only, but hey... 


End file.
